


Apparently

by just_another_loser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Angst, Drarry, M/M, Side Romione, Wow, except im terrible at fluff, fluff maybe, malfoy dyes his hair, mentions of Snape - Freeform, more than one chapterrr, probably, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_loser/pseuds/just_another_loser
Summary: Father says apparently I feel too much.Mother says apparently my mask needs to hide more of my emotions.The Dark Lord says apparently I'm too weak.Blaise says apparently I hate too often, and Pansy says I apparently need to let go.I never get to make choices with them. Not with my family, not with my life, not with my house.Apparently I can only choose who I hate, and I can't even get that right.Apparently I love Harry Potter.





	Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> (This is unbeta-ed; all mistakes are mine)

CHAPTER ONE: FATHER

Father is everything a Malfoy should ever aspire to be. He's cold, calm, chilling, collected, and permanently hiding behind his mask. No rogue emotions escape from behind his cool mask of solidarity.

The only thing I envy about him is his hair. It's perfect. Long, pale, silky, and smooth. It holds a grace and poise that I could never perfect, no matter how hard I tried.

Ironically, dyeing _my _hair was his breaking point. I had been pale all my life, and my hair was a natural white-ish blonde, but after the Dark Lord had been defeated, father was not impressed when he came to breakfast one morning and it was a bright blue. A sort of azure, if you will.__

__"Draco! What is that ungodly mop of disrespect on your head?" Oh dear. The mask had cracked. Oh woe is me._ _

__I didn't reply. It was because I didn't care. I just continued eating my croissants, and then went to pack my trunk. We did have house elves, but they didn't particularly care for me, and so we kept our mutual distance from one another. I didn't need to get entangled with yet another mystical creature that I couldn't understand._ _

__Before we left with Mother to drop me off at the station, father took me aside to speak with me for a moment._ _

__"Draco, my son. I do not understand what has gotten in to you recently, but I am assuming that you will have returned yourself to beholding the family standards within a few weeks. Do not dare to let me down."_ _

__I did let him down, and apparently it was the worst thing I've done so far. I beg to differ._ _

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Chapter one! This fic will have approx 7 chapters, but maybe more!
> 
> My tumblr is justanotherloser if anyone wants to check it out! I link all my ao3 fics on there, and also generally post trash lmao.
> 
> \- justanotherloser :)


End file.
